2Pac
T'upac Amaru Shakur' (ur. 16 czerwca 1971 w Nowym Jorku1, zm. 13 września 1996 w Las Vegas2), znany również jako 2Pac i Makaveli – amerykański raper, poeta, aktor i aktywista społeczny. W oficjalnych dokumentach został zapisany jako Lesane Parish Crooks. Dopiero gdy jego matka, Alice Faye Williams (po ślubie Afeni Shakur) poślubiła Lumumbę Abdula Shakura, otrzymał nowe imię Tupac Amaru (zob. Tupac Amaru II). Biografia Dzieciństwo Tupac Shakur już jako dziecko przejawiał talent artystyczny. Matka zapisała go do The 127th Street Ensemble, grupy teatralnej, gdzie jako 12-latek zadebiutował na scenie jako Travis z Rising in the Sun (1983). Trzy lata później, w czerwcu 1986 roku, Shakurowie przenieśli się do Baltimore, gdzie Tupac zapisał się do Baltimore School for the Performing Arts, rozpoczynając naukę baletu, aktorstwa i poezji. Właśnie w Baltimore Tupac napisał swój pierwszy rapowy tekst i występował pod pseudonimem MC New York. Nie udało mu się ukończyć tej szkoły. Wraz z resztą rodziny przeprowadził się po raz kolejny (1988), tym razem do Marin City w Kalifornii. W sierpniu 1988 roku jego ojczym Mutulu Shakur został skazany na 60 lat więzienia za udział w napadzie. Rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych utrzymuje, że towarzysze Mutulu ze świata politycznego tworzyli organizację przestępczą. Po skazaniu ojca Tupaca, jego matka wpadła w uzależnienie narkotykowe. Miała również wiele kryminalnych zatargów. Tupac, nie mogąc znieść widoku staczającej się na dno matki, wyprowadził się do opuszczonego domu, gdzie mieszkał wraz z przyjaciółmi. Wzrost popularności Rok 1990 okazał się przełomowy. Bliska przyjaciółka Tupaca Leila Steinberg poznała go z zespołem Digital Underground. Wkrótce Tupac dołączył do tej grupy i przybrał tam przydomek Rebel of the Underground. Po roku postanowił rozpocząć karierę solową. Pod koniec roku 1991 wydał debiutancki album 2Pacalypse Now. Wystąpił również w pierwszym filmie, Miasto aniołów 2, gdzie zagrał rolę mordercy z getta. W grudniu Tupac złożył pozew w sądzie przeciwko miastu Oakland za pobicie go przez policjantów, po zatrzymaniu za "nieostrożne przechodzenie przez jezdnię". Domagał się od miasta kwoty dziesięciu milionów dolarów, jednak ostatecznie otrzymał 42.000 dolarów odszkodowania. Na początku roku 1993 ukazał się drugi album Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z.. Płyta otrzymała status platynowej, a Tupac otrzymał nominację do nagrody Grammy w kategorii Najlepszy Debiut. Zagrał również w filmie Poetic Justice: Film o miłości u boku Janet Jackson. Pod koniec roku do sądu trafił pozew pewnej 19-letniej kobiety, która oskarżyła Shakura i dwie osoby, które przebywały z nim w hotelu o molestowanie seksualne i gwałt. W 1994 roku na ekrany wszedł kolejny film z jego udziałem – Nad obręczą. W listopadzie miała finał sprawa o gwałt. Tupac został skazany za jeden z trzech postawionych mu zarzutów – nadużycie seksualne (dotykanie pośladków). Dzień przed rozprawą miało miejsce zajście, które odbiło się na jego karierze i życiu. 30 listopada 1994 roku o godzinie 0:20 w studiu nagraniowym Quad Records w Nowym Jorku został pięciokrotnie postrzelony, a następnie obrabowany z biżuterii i pieniędzy o łącznej wartości 40 tys. dolarów. Kilkanaście godzin po operacji wypisał się ze szpitala w obawie o swoje życie. O zlecenie tego zamachu obwiniał swoich rywali ze wschodniego wybrzeża – P. Diddy’ego i Notoriousa B.I.G. (co podkreślił w utworze "Hit 'Em Up"). To wydarzenie było początkiem muzycznej wojny pomiędzy wschodnim a zachodnim wybrzeżem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Dalsze życie 15 lutego artysta zaczął odsiadywać wyrok w więzieniu Clinton Correctional Facility w stanie Nowy Jork. W tym czasie miała miejsce premiera kolejnego albumu, Me Against the World, który okazał się jeszcze większym sukcesem niż poprzedni. Po siedmiu miesiącach otrzymała status podwójnej platyny. W maju ożenił się z Keishą Morris, lecz zaraz po opuszczeniu więzienia rozstał się z nią. Po 11 miesiącach spędzonych w zakładzie karnym, wyszedł na wolność. Przyczynił się do tego Marion "Suge" Knight, który wpłacił kaucję w wysokości 1.4 mln dolarów. W zamian za to Shakur podpisał kontrakt, w którym zobowiązał się do nagrania trzech płyt dla wytwórni Knighta Death Row Records. 13 lutego (dokładnie 7 miesięcy przed śmiercią) 1996 r. ukazała się płyta All Eyez on Me, która otrzymała status platynowej płyty w 4 godziny od czasu premiery. Był to pierwszy dwupłytowy album w historii rapu. 27 utworów z płyty zostało nagrane w około dwa tygodnie. Tymczasem Tupac zaręczył się z Kidadą Jones (córką Quincy’ego Jonesa). Wystąpił także w dwóch nowych filmach – Klincz i Brudny glina. W maju 1996 ukazał się singel "2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted" ze Snoop Doggiem, a w czerwcu "Hit 'Em Up" – singel, w którym atakuje raperów ze Wschodniego Wybrzeża (Notorious B.I.G., Junior Mafia, P.Diddy, Mobb Deep, Chino XL, The Fugees). W międzyczasie ukończył materiał na kolejną płytę, której premiera była przewidziana na październik. Śmierć 7 września przybył do hotelu MGM Grand w Las Vegas, aby zobaczyć walkę bokserską między swoim przyjacielem Mikiem Tysonem a Bruce’em Seldonem. Kiedy wraz ze swoją ekipą opuszczał hotel, doszło do pozornie niegroźnego incydentu, w którym główną rolę odegrał członek wrogiego gangu Southside Crips, Orlando "Baby Lane" Anderson. Został on pobity przez świtę Tupaca, ponieważ kilka tygodni wcześniej ukradł jednemu z pracowników Death Row Records złoty łańcuch z logo wytwórni. Kilka godzin później kawalkada luksusowych samochodów, w których znajdowali się członkowie Mob Piru Bloods i pracownicy Death Row Records, zatrzymała się naprzeciwko hotelu Maxim z powodu czerwonego światła. Prowadził ją, za kierownicą czarnego BMW 750, Marion "Suge" Knight, obok niego siedział Tupac. Przez przejście dla pieszych z obydwu stron ulicy przechodzili turyści, co nie pozwalało samochodom szybko ruszyć z miejsca. Z prawej strony BMW pojawił się biały Cadillac, z samochodu oddano 12 strzałów. Pięć z nich raniło Tupaca. Dwa z pocisków godziły go w klatkę piersiową, jeden w miednicę, jeden odstrzelił mu część palca wskazującego u prawej ręki, a ostatni ugodził go w ramię. Zmarł w wieku 25 lat w University Medical Center 13 września, co zostało ogłoszone o godzinie 16:03 czasu miejscowego, na skutek odniesionych ran, sześć dni po strzelaninie. Twórczość poetycka Tupac Shakur oprócz działalności aktorskiej i muzycznej, tworzył także wiersze. Ukazał się tomik wierszy Tupaca pt. The Rose That Grew from Concrete, czyli Róża, która wyrosła na betonie. Życie osobiste, literatura, poglądy i religia Tupac był zapalonym czytelnikiem. Inspirował się wieloma pisarzami, takimi jak: William Shakespeare, Niccolò Machiavelli, Donald Goines, Sun Zi, Kurt Vonnegut, Michaił Bakunin, Maya Angelou, Alice Walker i Khalil Gibran. Michael Eric Dyson w swojej książce Holler If You Hear Me: Searching for Tupac Shakur opisał jak podczas wizyty w domu przyjaciółki i promotorki Tupaca, Leili Steinberg, odnalazł "morze książek", które należały kiedyś do rapera4. Shakur nigdy nie wspominał o przynależności do konkretnej religii, ale teksty jego utworów (np. Only God Can Judge Me) i wierszy (np. The Rose That Grew from Concrete) sugerują, że wierzył w Boga. Oznacza to, że można go uznać za deistę567. Wierzył w karmę, ale odrzucał życie po życiu i zorganizowaną religię8. Na plecach posiadał jednak wytatuowany krzyż9 oraz od czasu do czasu nosił na sobie naszyjnik z krzyżem10. Shakur politycznie związany był z Ligą Młodzieży Komunistycznej USA w Baltimore1112, w młodości spotykał się z córką lidera miejscowej Komunistycznej Partii USA13. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne wydane za życia * 2Pacalypse Now (1991) * Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z. (1993) * Me Against the World (1995) * All Eyez on Me (1996) Albumy studyjne wydane pośmiertnie * The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory (1996) * R U Still Down? (Remember Me) (1997) * Until the End of Time (2001) * Better Dayz (2002) * Loyal to the Game (2004) * Pac's Life (2006) Kategoria:Raperzy